The Story of Aurora Black
by Drassil Dragon
Summary: This is the story of the final member of the Black family line, Aurora. This all takes place after Voldemort's defeat. It dives into the life of someone who is not exactly just a witch...
1. Chapter 1: The Light and Darkness Emerge

Chapter 1: The Light and Darkness Emerge

A storm was brewing outside and Harry did not like the looks of what was going on. It has been raining for what seems like a month nonstop. The house Sirius had left to Harry was repaired, and he planned on moving Ginny in next week, but there was some leaking that had to be taken care of first.

Kreacher was putting some flowers on the table and fussing about 12 Grimmauld Place, and Harry was now putting on his coat.

"Well Kreacher, let's go. We need to wait for the rain to stop before fixing up anymore," said Harry putting on his hat.

"Master, Kreacher will stay, if it stops raining while you go Kreacher will fix the leaks," said Kreacher giving a modest bow.

"Ah that sounds like a good idea, if Ron or Hermione should come around tell them I am with Ginny at the Borrow and please try to stay out of trouble," said Harry reaching for the door knob.

"Whatever Master wishes Kreacher does," said Kreacher giving a very low bow.

Harry gave a sigh and opened the door and left. Kreacher continued his chores and gently mopped up the puddles that were forming.

A figure limped heavily. A heavy black cloak clung to the slight figure's clearly feminine frame. She gave a pained gasp and fell heavily against the enchanted window of 12 Grimmauld Place. The magic around her caused the enchantment to lift, and the lonely building to reveal itself. Kreacher looked up and saw the pitiful figure barely breathing.

"Master would not like it if Kreacher let stranger in… then again Master would dislike it more if Kreacher did not help… Kreacher has no choice," Kreacher said to himself as he walked slowly outside.

Using some of his house elf magic he moved the sodden witch into the dank house. He brought the figure up to a bedroom and laid her there. She was barely breathing, but she was still alive. Kreacher removed the witch's cloak. She was dressed in the clothing of what would be seen as royalty. She wore a long royal blue silk skirt, and a white blouse covered in a rich red royal leather tunic. A pendant hung around her neck it was that of a wand surrounded by a dragon, upon seeing this, Kreacher took a step back.

"Mistress Black?!?!" Kreacher squeaked.

The girls eyes fluttered opened as she turned her head to see the source of the noise.

"I never thought I would hear my mortal name again," she sighed.

"But… Mistress Black was claimed by the dragon blood in her," replied Kreacher.

"Silence Kreacher… I need to sleep first," said the girl.

"Yes Mistress Aurora Black."

Kreacher brought up fresh fruit the next morning to find Aurora sitting up straight in bed combing out her hair with an elegant comb. Her hair was long and black, a trade mark of the Black family. Her eyes showed her dragon blood, light blue and slit, and her skin was extremely pale.

"Mistress has returned, we all thought Mistress was gone," said Kreacher.

"It was until I'm guessing Voldemort was slain. Then many of us were able to access all of our powers, for me it was my mortal powers that returned. The dragons were glad I was able to leave, for they knew I was not happy being stuck in dragon form. They gave me all they could to help me get back, including my birth right pendant. Grandfather knew even if I was heiress to the Dragon Throne, that I would not want to be kept there, so he let me leave," she said fingering the pendant around her neck.

It was then that the front door opened and footsteps could be heard.

"Kreacher it's only me. Ron is with me to help fix up the leaks. If you could can you get us some breakfast, the rain finally stopped too," came Harry's shout.

"Are those friends of my father's?" whispered Aurora.

"Mistress, Kreacher is sorry to say this, but Voldemort killed Master years ago," said Kreacher softly.

Tears were streaming down Aurora's face now. She bought up her knees to her chin and began to softly sob.

"Kreacher what's going on up there?" came a shout from downstairs and footsteps began to climb up the staircase.

Harry opened the door a moment later and saw the pitiful sight of Aurora Black sobbing into the bed sheets. Harry looked from the sobbing mass to Kreacher and rubbed his head in an attempt to think. Just then the front door opened again and two girls' voices could be heard laughing and giggling.

"Harry, Ron, its Ginny and Hermione, where are you?" came one of the girl's voices.

Suddenly the girls squeaked and screamed in alarm and powerful wing beats could be heard downstairs. Things began to crash and fall and alarmed chattering and roars could be heard from the flying creature.

Aurora looked up and gave a powerful roar. The chattering and roars stopped, and so did the fluttering wings. Then suddenly the beating wings started up again more rapidly as a small dragon burst through the open bedroom door above Harry's head. It landed heavily on the bed and began to nuzzle Aurora happily.

"Kreacher… who is this?" asked Harry as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the room.

"Master, Kreacher introduces the last of the Black line and heiress to the Dragon Throne, Aurora Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Bethrile the princess of Dragon Throne. Mistress is half dragon and half wizard," said Kreacher.

The group looked at Aurora stunned and frozen, Ginny clung to Harry horrified and Hermione and Ron could only gawk at the figure. The small dragon nudged at Aurora with its head and presented its tail which had a scroll tied around it. Aurora gave a weak smile and took the scroll not yet unfurling it.

"I am sorry to show up like this, but this is the place I was hoping to call home and see my father once again," said Aurora, her blue eyes shining with tears and frustration.

Harry nodded knowing what it must feel like to know that one's loved on was murdered. "So, what does the letter say," said Harry hugging Ginny close. Hermione went up and sat next to Aurora and gave her a small hug as Ron still stood stunned.


	2. Chapter 2: Letter, Hope, and Love

Aurora unfurled the message and read the hastily scrawled note.

_My Dearest Granddaughter,_

_What we have feared has happened. The dragon hunters have returned and your mother was killed when they raided the Main Sanctuary if Dragon Keep. I cannot write for long for we are moving to the Sanctuary of Mist. Flint is there to keep you safe and several of your kin has come to find you, including the one betroth to you. We need help, the menace that was put into remission by the Dark One has returned, stay wary of muggles and wizards, for it seems as though there is now more of them about. Please be careful, if you can, meet us at the Sanctuary of Mist._

_May you fly high and strong,_

_Grandfather_

Aurora buried her head into her knees again and wept openly. Hermione hugged her and looked at Harry and Ron helplessly. They could only look at each other, but the small dragon named Flint began to change rapidly in front of them. The green scales shifted and the wings shrank and became delicate and graceful. A small garden fairy soon hovered in front of Aurora singing a delicate and beautiful song. Aurora's sobs soon stopped and she held out her hand and Flint sat on it. Aurora stroked the fairy's hair and let her fly onto her shoulder where she sat and watched everything.

Hermione looked at Aurora a little stunned. "How did she just do that? I only thought that those who were an Animagus or part dragon could change," said Hermione curiously letting go and reaching a hand out to Flint. Flint saw her hand and hissed, her wings beating frantically and her hair whipped about wildly as though it was caught in a storm.

Hermione jumped up and backed up into Ron who caught her and held her tight. Ginny drew even closer to Harry who just seemed dazed by what was going on. Aurora reached over and stroked the agitated beast while speaking in dragon tones. Aurora then stood and seemed to move with an unmatched grace that would leave any man or woman stunned. Kreacher bowed low and the whole house seemed to also give a reverent sigh. She soon stood in front of the huddled group and gave a small and seemingly sinister smile.

"I would rather sit in the family room if you don't mind. I'm sorry but the bedroom is for sleeping after all, plus my upbringing leads me to do this, fallow me please," said Aurora leaving the room and was at the foot of the stair fairly quickly.

Harry fallowed first soon trailed by Ginny. Ron gave a sigh and fallowed. Hermione however was reluctant. She stayed back long enough that Aurora appeared suddenly behind her without Flint on her shoulder. Aurora held out her hand and gave a sweet smile that was totally opposite of the smile she had given before. Hermione took Aurora's hand and before she could blink again they were sitting in chairs in a room she had thought forever locked.

Harry moved uncomfortably in the loveseat as members of the Black family seemed to stare at him ominously. Ginny sat next to him murmuring comfortingly to him. Ron sat on a stiff looking couch and as Aurora and Hermione entered, Hermione landed on Ron's lap.

"Ugh bloody hell what was that for?" moaned Ron as Hermione sat dazed on his lap.

"Sorry it seems too dreary a mood and it's a nice day outside… What happened to this room?" Aurora asked as she looked around the scorched room. She looked at the fading tapestry over the windows and the walls which had long burn marks. She went over and touched where Sirius' name used to be.

"From what I know Sirius did this one day when he was younger, he had gotten mad and well he and his mum ended up scorching this room," replied Harry as he glanced over at Aurora.

Kreacher shook his head. "Master, the story Master Black had told you is wrong. Mistress, do you remember the last time you saw this room?"

Aurora moved over to a plushy and comfortable looking chair in a dark corner. She sat back in it and replied, "Not really, it… it was the day Voldemort died or well tried to kill Harry when he was born we were summoned to fight for him… all I remember is the shrieking that was in my head." She seemed to become ill as she remembered that day. Flint was sitting on Kreacher's head and began to get up to fly to Aurora but she waved her hand dismissively, making the little fairy sit again.

"That Mistress is the day this room became like this. Your mother and you Mistress became torn in rage over whatever it is that Mistress and mother were going through. You both began to spit flame. Kreacher, Old Mistress, and Master tried to stop everything, but Mistress and mother could not be stopped," said Kreacher.

Harry's eyes were confused and sad too. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other. Aurora had tears streaming down her eyes, for she was remembering that day now.

"Why would Sirius lie to me?" Harry asked seeming to get frustrated with the thought that the only real family he knew would not share something like that with him.

"To protect us. It wasn't exactly the best day for my father. Grandmother put a hex on me so we would come here so she could add us to the family pictures. It was like stabbing my father to come here again. She was so proud to have dragon blood in the family, for dragons then were quite loyal to Voldemort, except for the royal blood line which I am from. This was a victory for her, taming the royal line for the Dark One," Aurora said sneering and snarling at the thought of that day. "And because of my father's dark family past, when he was put into temporary rest, the blood in me affected not only my dragon blood, but of everyone in my blood line."

Harry nodded, he understood even though he felt betrayed.

"That still doesn't answer what Hermione asked you earlier. How come Flint can change into a creature other than a dragon?" Ginny asked laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Everyone who is part of the royal line can, or those who are granted the power may transform into a human or humanoid like creature within reason for their size. Flint here is from a long line pages to Dragon Throne, so she is able to turn into a fairy, most of her close family can, unless they don't want to," replied Aurora as Flint landed on her knee.

"Oh my, this is a grand discovery! Why on earth didn't someone ever write it down?" Hermione squealed.

"Because it would endanger Aur and everyone else in Dragon Throne's protection," Flint said. Her voice was surprisingly deep for such a small creature, only a little higher than Aurora's.

"Aur? And how do you speak English?" asked Ron.

"She means me, and dragons know many languages, hundreds and hundreds of them, I really don't feel like counting," replied Aurora letting out an amused sigh.

They sat in silence for awhile. Kreacher brought in tea, sandwiches, and fresh meat that seemed to steam with the heat of blood. Flint sat happily munching on the raw feast while Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry ate the sandwiches. Aurora seemed to sit in her chair daydreaming, suddenly she got up and began to almost dance gently singing a soft chant.

A moment later the room was filled with a warm light as the scorch marks disappeared as faces began to emerge. Two new slots were made and filled next to Sirius'; the one next to him was labeled Bethrile Dragon Princess, and the one below that was Aurora Black Heiress to Dragon Throne. Aurora suddenly gave a surprised squeak.

"What is it?" asked Hermione looking over.

"Harry what did Sirius look like before he died do you know what color his hair was?" asked Aurora excitedly.

"It was long, black with a bit of white why?" he answered.

"He is still alive!" Aurora said jumping up and down and dancing happily.

"What do you mean? We all saw him fall into that portal thingie," replied Ron.

"These pictures are connected to the person they are of. When they die they stop changing. The picture of Sirius has him with short white hair," replied Aurora.

Harry got up quickly and looked sure enough it was Sirius looking quite a bit older, but still, it was Sirius. "We have to find him," said Harry.

"We will but we need to go to whatever that thingie is that Ron is talking about…" Aurora was cut off by a powerful and agitated roar.

It came again, and she responded with a deafening roar. Suddenly the window was shattered and a young looking man was standing there in a cloak similar to the one that Aurora had worn the night before. Kreacher gave a sigh and waved his hand as the window repaired itself.

Aurora rushed over to the man and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. They were like that for what seemed like several minutes, in which Flint had turned back into a dragon and was circling the two. When they finally broke apart they spoke in a deep guttural language that seemed similar to Parseltongue.

"I'm sorry this is my betroth Jasem," said Aurora and all you saw of him at that moment were blue eyes that showed only love and concern for Aurora. The odd thing about Jasem was his eyes had no hint whatsoever of the dragon blood coursing through his veins.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Jasem stepped forward and smiled. His hair was dirty blonde and seemed to have been left unkempt for several days now. He was a just about a head taller than Aurora but he moved with a fair amount of grace, but nothing like the grace that Aurora held. His build was not bulky but not quite graceful, he seemed to have grown into a frame that was somewhere in the middle. His eyes though were the most striking things about him though; they were not slit like Aurora or Flint's. And they seemed to hold more warmth in them than the ice blue that claimed Aurora's eyes. The two seemed to be oddly paired, but at the same time they were almost perfect together.

"Hello there, I am Jasem son of half dragon Passuma and mortal non-magic Christopher. Yes I have very little dragon blood, but I am very strong despite that," said Jasem walking forward and offering his hand to Harry.

Harry shook Jasem's hand, as did everyone else. Kreacher bowed to him.

"So you are Aurora's fiancé?" asked Ginny looking between the two.

"Yes they were to be wed on the full moon of this month… that is why Aurora came here looking for her father so he could give her away. But it seems as though the wedding will have to wait considering all that is happening," said Flint again perched on Aurora's shoulder as a fairy.

"The full moon is still a week or so away though!" said Hermione. "There may still be time to find Sirius and get to this other Sanctuary place before then."

"Yes you are right, but we have to find Father though. Ron what is the name of the portal thing?" asked Aurora calmly.

"Ummm… uhhh… portal thingie?" he said rubbing his head, he could not remember, Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"It's the Death Chamber… once you fall through it you can't be brought back though," said Harry sitting down on the couch with a defeated look.

"Mmmm, not so. The Death Chamber was built centuries ago by a great dragon named Leviathan and a wizard who was called Merlin. The secret of the Death Chamber was lost to the wizards soon after Merlin was turned into a willow tree, but there are dragons who know its secrets… myself and Aurora included," said Jasem putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione stood there shocked. "Wait… are you telling me that Leviathan actually exists?"

"Dearie dragons exist don't we?" answered Aurora.

Hermione just looked about confused. Then she nodded trying her hardest to process the information being given to her.

"I think it best if only Jasem, Flint, and I go though. We know how to survive the Death Chamber and how to get Sirius out. Plus it is easier to sneak into the Ministry of Magic that way too," said Aurora with a devilish grin.

Jasem roared with laughter. He was used to Aurora's antics, and the way she snuck about as well.

"But he is my godfather, he is as much family to me as he is to you, more even," yelled Harry as he stood face to face with Aurora.

Jasem stepped back a bit and grabbed Flint off of Aurora's shoulder. The little fairy struggled and bit at Jasem's hand but he would not let go.

"So," was Aurora's answer.

"I should help, I have to help it is my fault that he ended up in the Death Chamber anyway, if anyone should get him out of there it should be me," roared Harry. He was red in the face now and was holding back the urge to hit Aurora.

"Yes it is your fault and you should be the one to rescue him but you can't because you're just a wizard," said Aurora her eyes cold and hard.

"Aurora how dare you!" squeaked Hermione, she went to confront Aurora but Ron held her back as Jasem held back Flint and Ginny. Kreacher stood and watched he knew what Aurora was doing.

"I am strong though, I fought Voldemort and I lived not once but twice and I lived, I can survive whatever that Chamber of Death has in store for me," Harry retorted.

"You are no stronger than Voldemort, you are weaker he was able to manipulate you into going to the Ministry in the first place. You Harry Potter are nothing to me or my kin. I will kill you if you even try to fallow us," Aurora said with a guttural hiss.

Harry could only gap at her. Aurora's eyes were so cold and hard, any warmth from seeing Jasem again was gone. Her dragon blood sang in her veins as she licked her lips and flames gently danced along. Harry, defeated, sat back down.

"Kreacher fetch my cloak," bellowed Aurora.

The house elf was barely gone for a few seconds when he arrived with her cloak. She quickly draped it over her shoulder and walked out of the room and to the front door with Kreacher at her heels. She reached into a pocket and gave a small parcel to Kreacher and whispered something to him, he nodded and then disappeared. The front door opened without question and she walked out. Without a word Jasem released his hold on Ginny and Flint who rapidly turned back into a dragon and shot out the open door. Jasem looked about the room his eyes held little warmth as he too quickly exited and the door closed behind him.

Outside Aurora shook violently. Jasem wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck lovingly.

"Did you put the cloak up love?" he asked

All she could do was nod.

"You had to do it that way Aur or else he would have fallowed," said Jasem gently rocking her back and forth to sooth her.

They stood there for a few moments until Aurora let out a heavy sigh. She turned to Jasem, his eyes were filled with concern and her eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"They all probably think so badly of us all now," said Aurora.

"It is better this way, we can explain once we rescue Sirius. Now shall we fly and soar?" Jasem said taking her hand. Flint was flying about them chirping happily.

"Of course," she said smiling.

They broke their embrace and stood a ways apart. They both let roars mightier than the strongest gale ring throughout the air. Since the cloak was up no one could see its source or what was going on behind it. Wind swept about the two strong enough to rip an ordinary cloak to shreds. Theirs whipped about, and they began to change. Aurora writhed about as the scales settled on her dragon frame. She was quite small for a dragon, but her deep black scales shone with the stars themselves and her spines and horns seemed to have the deepest and most beautiful clouds of space moving through them. Jasem shook himself as the last of his scales settled in place. He was more than twice the size of Aurora. His scales were white and as he moved some glinted with thousands of rainbows dancing about and moving along to the next. His spines and horns were black like onyx and contrasted greatly against his shinning scale.

There is one thing both of them had in common. On the bottom of their right paws a deep red rose shaped birth mark could be found. This is something that no other dragon had; only the two of them bore such a mark and amongst many of dragon folk they wondered if it means something, but none of them really know.

Jasem looked down at Aurora, his eyes were now slit but they still held such warmth and love. Aurora's eyes were still ice blue but they were warmer as she looked at Jasem. They nodded at each other, and began beating their wings and soon they were air borne. They were on their way to the Ministry of Magic. Flint was now back in fairy form holding onto one of Aurora's horns. The three of them have much to do in the Death Chamber.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ministry of Magic

Their wing beats were furious as they flew through the sky. Night had fallen when at last they were flying over a river near the Ministry of Magic. Aurora began to barrel dive into the river, as she did so she turned back into her human form and the water was barely disturbed. Jasem fallowed doing the same. Aurora surfaced and Flint gasped for breath as she clung to Aurora's hair. Jasem surfaced several minutes later after finding the water gate entrance.

"Well good news is I found it… bad news is its barred shut," said Jasem looking intently at Aurora, all three of their eyes glowed with an eerie light in the darkness.

"White hot flame should work on it under water though, I can cast some charms as well if you want to do it," said Aurora suddenly feeling the urge to pull her eyes away from Jasem.

Jasem noticed and swam back a few strokes, something felt wrong to both of them, they didn't know what it was but something made them feel uneasy about being near the other at that moment.

"That's an idea I keep forgetting that I can't cast spells very strongly. Alright just fallowed close Aur," said Jasem. He slowly descended into the water slowly breathing out as he slid under the water, as he did that a bubble of air formed around his head. Aurora fallowed the same thing happening. Flint stayed on Aurora's head and lay still as they swam to the entrance to the ministry of magic.

Aurora got in front of Jasem and put her hands on the ice cold metal. As she did so a shock like lightning ran through her body and she was propelled backwards. Jasem looked at her worriedly but she shook her head. Jasem nodded and took a very deep breath, the bubble surrounding his head dispersed and he then breath fire as white as snow, but hotter than anything, even the sun, and engulfed the gated entrance to the ministry. As he continued, Aurora swam into the stream of his flame, not even being burned in the slightest. She again put her hands on the bars. The shock returned but she held on and began using ancient magic runes to disperse the bindings on the metal. The shocking sensation soon began to become more intense and Aurora writhed and almost began to scream. In a desperate attempt she sent the bubble of air around her head along with Flint several feet away from her. Just before she lost consciousness the bars shattered and Jasem's stream of fire ended.

Jasem breathed out and yet another bubble of air formed around his head. The water had become murky from the heat of the flames and he saw a shinning bobbing light a few feet away so he swam to it. He saw Flint fumbling about frantically in the bubble trying to move around in the water but to no avail. With his heart now beating frantically with worry he grabbed Flint out of the bubble and put her inside his bubble on his head where she began to whimper.

"Flint what happened?" Jasem asked frantic.

"The shocking feeling got stronger, Aurora was in so much pain and was afraid it would kill me so she released the bubble mask and sent me flying through the water," she said sadly.

"Where is she?" he asked a bit of rage coming to his voice.

"I don't know!" she whined and began to cry.

Jasem was now blinded by worry and fear and released bright flare of light throughout the water. Several feet away he could see a mass slowly sinking, it was Aurora. He sped through the water and grabbed her in his arms, she wasn't moving, and her life felt like it was gone. He swam up to where the bars had shattered and he swam faster than anything through what seemed like a never ending tunnel.

He held Aurora so close, he could feel her heart beat. But the closer he came to the end, the slower and more faint her heart beat became.

"Don't leave me behind! We have come this far don't leave yet. You've met your new family in that Harry boy don't lose sight of the future. Your future with me, you're my love don't please I beg of you!" he said as tears streamed down his face and they emerged from the water onto a cold surface of the sublevel of the Ministry of Magic.

He leaned over Aurora and put his ear to her breast. Bum………bum……………bum………………bum………………………

He could no longer hear her heart of feel her life.

"NO! I won't lose you!" he roared. Even though they would be easily killed for being in the Ministry of Magic he didn't care who heard him.

Suddenly he felt his right hand become warm. The birthmark on his palm was glowing he looked at and then he realized Aurora's birthmark, the one they shared, was also glowing. Color started to return to her face and she let out a gasp as she began to breathe again.

"_As long as one of you lives, so will the other. The mark of the rose is for those with true love, you shall never be parted…_" an eerie voice that sounded like the wind said.

Jasem looked about, but it was only the three of them. Flint seemed oblivious if she had heard it so Jasem figured he was only hearing things.

"Jasem…" said Aurora snapping him out of his ponderings. She was sitting up and looked fine, like nothing even happened.

"Aurora! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Well… never mind, your fine and I can see that. Just promise never to scare me like that again," he said hugging her tightly. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips which Aurora happily returned.

"Mmm… Ok, I don't know what you're talking about but I promise," she said with a tender smile.

"Aur!!!" said Flint practically tackling Aurora to the ground.

They laughed for a bit and then stood up. That wasn't even the hardest part; it was getting to the Death Chamber that was going to be rough. Jasem stood up and took Aurora's hand helping her up. He looked in her eyes, the ice blue becoming softer as they returned each other's gaze. He gave a sad smile and held up a black blindfold. Aurora sighed and put the blind fold around her eyes and tied it snuggly.

"So I am playing a blind woman I suppose," said Aurora with a bit of humor in her voice.

"If anyone saw your eyes we would either be killed or imprisoned," Jasem said.

"There are dragon consults in the Ministry though."

"That's beside the point, if they find out what we are doing here especially the heiress to the largest and most respected dragon family in the world they will think something is wrong. Also the dragon hunters are back so we need to be more careful."

"Ok you have a point," Aurora said giving up. She tugged at his hand which held her's tightly.

He gave a small laugh as Flint dove into one of Aurora's cloak pockets. He then led her up and out into a great hall that was lined with fireplaces. Jasem was a bit confused, he though the waterway they had used would lead them to a restroom, not the main hall. He shrugged it off and realized that must have been why they bars were so well guarded. This just made it a bit easier for them… just a bit.

There was almost no one in the Ministry at this hour of the day, it was just after midnight so most people around were either too tired to care or didn't care period. So they continued on, Aurora didn't dare utter a sound neither did Flint. On they went until they reached a lift.

"Where are we going again?" Jasem asked.

"Department of Mysteries… how you could forget that I don't know," Aurora said gently laughing.

The lift opened and a sweet young girl was operating it. "Department or name of the person you are visiting please."

"Department of Mysteries please," Jasem said.

"Tehehe of course sir watch your step madam," she said blushing as Jasem and Aurora and Flint entered the lift.

Aurora growled a bit at the girl's remark. The girl looked over at her and gave a small squeak and quickly shut the doors and had the lift on its way.

"I'm sorry madam, I… I didn't mean to offend," she said, she was shacking.

"Sigh… its ok accidents happen, still not used to this yet," Aurora said. Flint gently kicked at Aurora's leg from the pocket she was in.

They finished off the trip in silence in which all were glad. They got off the lift and the girl shut the doors and left without another word. Jasem practically had to drag Aurora away from the lift so she wouldn't do something to the poor girl once the doors closed.

They walked on in silence till they reached the door the Death Chamber was behind. Jasem reached forward and opened the door. It opened without any incident. They all breathed a sigh of relief and walked in.

The room was dark and the Death Chamber gave off its eerie glow. Aurora removed her blindfold and stared at the prison.

"To think this was built to house the souls of the greatest villains. Those who do not deserve peace and my father is in there somewhere," Aurora said walking up to be in front of the gate.

"We can do this. Are you ready?" Jasem asked. Aurora nodded. The three of them stood in a triangle, Aurora in front of the gat, Jasem on her right on the side, and Flint on her left by the other side of the gate. All three of them began speaking in unison.

"The gates of hell you were once called, by all beasts that were afraid. But we the dragons hold you captive, and we bind you to this earth. We now command you to let us pass without harm to find and release one that you claimed without reason. So commands the heiress of Leviathan, her betrothed, and her herald."

The gate no longer looked like mist. Solid bars that were ornate and beautiful became visible. They seemed so delicate that they would shatter at the slightest touch. But even so they were the gates that held back hell; the gates were fashioned by Merlin and Leviathan centuries ago, the strongest binding of magic ever created.

Aurora took a small key from her pocket and unlocked the gates. They gently swung open and the three of them walked inside. The gates then swung closed behind them and Aurora took great care to lock the gate again. They had passed the gate of the Death Chamber, they were now in hell.


End file.
